


Rewrite the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Relationships, One Shot, Politics, pros and cons, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Could they rewrite the stars (and preferably society’s laws, written and unwritten?) No, probably not. But they would try.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656259
Kudos: 2





	Rewrite the Stars

“Against: we’re not supposed to be together; if we’re found out, we’d lose our jobs.”  
“Against: we’d be putting our friends jobs in danger.”  
“Against: we’re putting our own jobs in danger.”  
“Against: we’d probably never get steady jobs again.”

Ron was silent throughout all of this. Hermione wondered what he was thinking. She found herself half dreading, half hoping Ron’s silence meant he was going to break up with her. But after a few seconds of silence which felt like hours, he simply pulled her closer to him, kissed her on her forehead, and said “For: we love each other. You and I both know that. We make each other happy.” And that resolved the argument. For now, until the next near miss when Rita Skeeter saw them out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re talking the pros and cons of their continued relationship. They’re not supposed to be a thing. With public eye on them, they’ve almost got caught several times. Lot of heavy prejudices in this society, so consequences are dire. And after their near miss, one of them (mostly, if not only Hermione) gets nervous and says that maybe they shouldn’t be seeing each other.


End file.
